


Expelling Satan

by orphan_account



Series: Two by Two [2]
Category: The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 21:17:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12307971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Elders White and Smith look for an excuse to get closer.  They figure it'll only get better in France.





	Expelling Satan

"Is it true you're a descendant of the great Joseph Smith?" Elder White asked, watching Elder Smith as the man stripped down to his garments, bent over and exposing the skin of his bottom. White blushed, looking quickly back to his book before Elder Smith noticed.

"I might be. My family doesn't really know." Dropping to his bed, Smith curled up under his covers, yawning slightly. "Something about polygamy; I don't really pay attention to that stuff, honestly. It's all sin."

White placed his Book of Mormon in front of his face so it covered his mouth. It curled into a slight smile, "Well, some sins are fun."

Smith scooted to lay on his side, nuzzling half of his face into a pillow, "Really? I thought even just one sent you to... heck."

"Well, us Mormons don't really believe in heck. Like the Jews. Anybody can right their wrongs if they try, and God won't be angry." Getting up out of his bed, even leaving his holy book behind, White moved over to seat himself at Smith's side. "Gosh, I read just the other day about demons possessing people. It made me frightened anybody I knew could be possessed."

Elder Smith sat up, looking slightly worried, "Maybe that's why you want to sin. You're like France; full of Satan's influence."

Scooting in to lay his head on Smith's shoulder, Elder White gave a dramatic sigh, "You could say that again. I imagine you touching me all over, and then I wake up with... well, you know, on my stomach."

"Oh!" Smith pulled out his covers to invite White beneath them. He moved to pin White under him, holding his hands up and out to keep them stationary. "There! Now you won't be tempted to sin."

"No," White agreed, blushing as Smith leaned slightly more on him. He bit his lower lip, gasping as he felt Smith grow harder against him. "Now I'm just tempted to beg for you to touch me yourself."

Elder Smith closed his eyes a moment, twitching before he opened his eyes to Elder White's serene expression, "I see. Well, the pull of Satan is compelling me to do as you want me to."

White's eyes widened as his wrists were let go, letting Smith to run a couple fingers over his wet lips, "Elder Smith..."

"You started it," Smith tried to sound playful, but he did have a twinge of nerves about him. He pushed his fingers a little further, gasping as White took them in and sucked on them. "That looks like you're..."

"Pretend to suck your big- ah!" Elder White nearly bit down over the fingers as Elder Smith's other hand had a nipple of his under his palm, and simultaneously grinding their hips together. "Elder Smith, I won't last if you do that."

"I know. You're always so loud as you sleep." Smith imagined White when he'd caught him rutting into a pillow, calling out his name. "Are you sure you were even asleep?"

"I promise," Elder White slurred out, almost whining when Elder Smith pulled away the fingers. He wanted to suck on something else, but didn't have the courage to ask. Instead, he watched Elder Smith suck on the fingers in turn. "Dirty..."

Smith moved his hands to stroke over White's face, not thinking and letting saliva smear over the other man's features as he leaned down for a kiss, "Yeah..."

Their lips connected slowly, despite their hips jarring together like the teenagers they were. It was over quickly, but their broke the kiss like they were shy and just starting.

They passed enough sex shops in France to know they could really expand their horizons further than something wet and vanilla.


End file.
